


Football, Not Soccer.

by DetectveSwyer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Cute, Dansen - Freeform, F/F, Football | Soccer, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectveSwyer/pseuds/DetectveSwyer
Summary: On a trip back to Midvale, Kelly and Alex teach their son how to play football in the back garden Alex was taught by her parents.





	Football, Not Soccer.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m British and so I understand football is soccer to anyone outside of Europe but I’ve made sure there’s a reason for calling it football in the fic I promise! 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy&give me nice kudos and comments :)

The evening sky in Midvale was a fading shade of pink as the sun began to set on the small town. The extended Danvers clan had found themselves surrounding the wooden table that had lived in the back garden of the Danvers house for years. It hadn’t been used much, on account of the weather only being nice in Midvale or a couple of weeks in July and August, but it was nice for times like this. 

It was nice in the times when Eliza Danvers has her house full again. She liked a full house and there was nothing better than when her girls came home and brought their girls and even one little man with them. 

That’s how they found themselves where they were now. Kara and Lena where cuddled up in a blanket next to Eliza, watching as Alex, Kelly and Luke started to set up a small football field in the garden. 

“Momma, we need something to mark out the goals,” the eight year-old said. 

“Alright buddy, why don’t you ask Grandma Eliza if we can use a couple of her big plant plots?” Alex replied. 

Eliza huffed. “Absolutely not, Alex Danvers-Olsen. Don’t think for a second that ruining plants is a family trait you’re passing on to your son.” 

Kelly looked from her wife to her mother-in-law in confusion. She had thought that over the years she had heard the majority of things that Alex had done as a child. The stories ranged from Alex kicking a neighbour kid in the private’s for bullying Kara to Alex knocking over Eliza’s favourite lamp when she was twelve and blaming it on the family dog. 

“Don’t worry Grandma, Mom won’t let us break anything. She told Momma off for trying to cook toast the other day, she burnt it...” Kelly laughed at her son. 

“He’s right Eliza but seriously Alex, who burns toast?” Kelly exasperated. 

“No one told me the turn thing was for minutes and not amount of toastiness!” Alex complained. 

After setting up a reasonably sized pitch on the grass, complete with planks of wood marked out as goals Luke tried his best to get his aunt on board for their game. 

“Come on aunties! Please come and play, you can be on my team and we can beat my mommies!” Luke pulled at Kara and Lena’s hands, trying to drag them up to play. 

“I better sit this one out Lukey, it’s not fair to your Mom’s if a Super plays soccer. I’ll be the referee though,” Kara bargained. 

“Fine, Aunt Kara is the football referee. No cheating Mama,” the young man gives his mother a look. 

Alex and Kelly laugh at their son at the other end of the garden. The pair are holding each other in a sweet embrace, marvelling in the life they have created for themselves and their son and how lucky they are to have found each other. Alex wasn’t sure how it happened, but she enjoyed the journey she had gone on to find her happiness, to find what she was meant to be on this earth. A daughter, sister, mother and director of the DEO. 

“Right, where is the soccer b-“ 

“Right, where is the football?” 

Alex and Luke look at each other in confusion.The woman only now noticing that her son was, in fact, saying “football” and not “soccer”. 

“Why on Earth is my son saying football?” Alex asked, “Luke, it’s soccer. Football is the one with all the shoulder pads.” 

Luke looks at his Aunt Lena, as she stood five feet away with a smug smile on her face. The Irish side of Lena had programmed the CEO to talk football rather than soccer. 

“Lena taught me it Momma. She says where she is from they call it football and it’s really big! Besides, it makes sense Momma, they use their feet with the ball and not their socks” It made perfect sense to the youngest of the Danvers family and to be fair to him, the rest of them couldn’t really come up with a reason argument against it. 

“Damn it Luthor,” Alex muttered into her wife’s shoulder.

Kelly kissed her wife on the head with a chuckle. How she had found this family, she didn’t really know nor understand but one thing was for sure, she wasn’t letting them go.

This is where she was supposed to be.


End file.
